Question: In $\triangle PQR$, point $T$ is on side $QR$ such that $QT=6$ and $TR=10$. What is the ratio of the area of $\triangle PQT$ to the area of $\triangle PTR$? [asy]
size(6cm);
pair q = (0, 0); pair t = (6, 0); pair r = (16, 0);
pair p = (4, 8);
draw(p--q--r--cycle--t);
label("$P$", p, N);
label("$Q$", q, SW);
label("$T$", t, S);
label("$R$", r, SE);
label("$6$", midpoint(q--t), S, fontsize(10));
label("$10$", midpoint(t--r), S, fontsize(10));
[/asy] Write your answer in the form $x:y$, where $x$ and $y$ are relatively prime positive integers.
Answer: Construct the altitude of $\triangle PQT$ from $P$ to $QT$. Let the length of the altitude be $h$. [asy]
size(6cm);
pair q = (0, 0); pair t = (6, 0); pair r = (16, 0);
pair p = (4, 8); pair f = foot(p, q, r);
draw(p--q--r--cycle--t);draw(p--f, dashed);
label("$P$", p, N);
label("$Q$", q, SW);
label("$T$", t, S);
label("$R$", r, SE);
label("$6$", midpoint(q--t), S, fontsize(10));
label("$10$", midpoint(t--r), S, fontsize(10));
label("$h$", midpoint(p--f), W + S, fontsize(10));

markscalefactor = 0.07;
draw(rightanglemark(p, f, q));
[/asy] Note that this altitude of $\triangle PQT$ is also the altitude of $\triangle PTR$. The ratio of the area of $\triangle PQT$ to the area of $\triangle PTR$ is $$\frac{\frac{1}{2}\times QT\times h}{\frac{1}{2}\times TR\times h}=\frac{QT}{TR}=\frac{6}{10}=\frac{3}{5}.$$Therefore, our final answer is $\boxed{3:5}$.